bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sammy Lawrence
is the director of the Music Department at Joey Drew Studios. Known for writing the music for Bendy's show in the studio's heyday, he was one of the several victims eventually consumed by ink corruptions as revealed in Chapter 2 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. General Description Physical Appearance Although Sammy's human self-was not seen in the game, the only known evidence about Sammy's human appearance is he once had a flowing cascade of brown or blonde hair, not remembering which one."The last I can recall... I had a flowing cascade of brown hair.. I miss it so... or was it blonde? No matter.. it was splendid." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. From Chapter 3, Physical Alice describes Sammy as once a "very handsome man", meaning that Sammy used to look attractive in appearance. This indicates that she might have known him before. Personality Overworked and abrasive but doing everything within his power to maintain his composure, Sammy's main interest is writing music and songs, as he started this career in his young years."So glad you asked! From a young age, I've been musical. Tunes would pop into my head.. it was the only logical step. ;)" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. In tapes, Sammy is shown to be a frustrated songwriter, with what seems to be a blunt and sarcastic disposition. With the addition of the numerous leaking pipes in his department, the ink pumps and all of the constant distractions when writing music for the Bendy cartoons, Sammy is irritated with Joey Drew's project when it keeps setting him back in his work. The only person he has kind words to say about is Susie Campbell, the former voice actress of Alice Angel, that he refers her as a very charming woman, suggesting that he was infatuated with her."A charming woman.. quite... charming.. I recall only her face... that.. smile." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. It can be inferred from the voice recordings that he found it hard to focus on his work when there were distractions present, which was likely the reason he needed a private "sanctuary". Based on his voice recording released on the Joey Drew Studios YouTube channel, Sammy had even criticized Joey for his poor planning skills, which caused him to work constantly to compose songs by a quick deadline, referring to this planning as Joey's typical planning. This constant increase in work caused him to slowly go insane at the constant sight of Bendy, who he claimed to have seen in his sleep and would expect himself to go insane after a few months. He claimed Bendy is "always watching", and states how something seems wrong about his smile to him, but couldn't confirm the reason for his suspicion. Although he decides to shake off these observations for the sake of Bendy and the music department, they would later prove to be a catalyst for Sammy's insanity and corruption into an ink monster, which, in turn, lead to him worshiping Ink Bendy and sealing his fate. In-Game Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song Sammy has two audio logs, recorded from when he was still human. They can be found in the Music Department hall and hall closet respectively. According to his first audio log, Sammy complains that he and the other workers have been unable to get out of their department at least three times since the arrival of the Ink Machine because the ink that flows from it kept flooding the stairwell. In order to drain the ink out, Joey installed an ink pump with the switch in Sammy's office, greatly frustrating him with the number of people going in and out all day. From his second cassette, Sammy gives hints how to open his sanctuary by playing two, three, or four of his favorite instruments. The order in which they are played is changed every playthrough. The projectionist, Norman Polk, makes note of Sammy's strange behavior of telling the band and the recording staff to wait in the hall in the middle of a recording session."Every day the same strange thing happens, I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall." - Norman Polk, Chapter 2 Norman would hear Sammy turn on the projector and then rush back down to the studio"Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projection booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind." - Norman Polk, Chapter 2. Even though the projector would turn off, Sammy would not resurface out for a long time."Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, oh no he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird." - Norman Polk, Chapter 2 This is another hint on how to open Sammy's Sanctuary. Susie Campbell mentions that Sammy once told her that Alice's popularity may rival Bendy's some day in her cassette."People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day." - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 Other than that, Sammy describes Alice's voice as so heavenly and beautiful."Ohhh such a voice! So.. heavenly! So beautiful!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. Wally Franks notes in his audio log that he hopes Sammy does not find out about losing his keys, once again showing the music director's lack of patience for distractions. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Although Sammy does not appear in Chapter 3 as a voice or a presence, Susie Campbell mentions him in her second audio log found in the "angel path" room. She is horrified at seeing Sammy from the recording booth meeting a new voice actress, Allison Pendle, intended to replace her as the new voice of Alice."When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that... Allison." - Susie Campbell, Chapter 3 As Henry enters the elevator after collecting all special gears on Level K, Physical Alice will mention Sammy, claiming that he once told her she had talent, but that he was a good liar."Sammy said I had talent. He was always a good liar." - Physical Alice - Chapter 3 She also says that Sammy used to be a handsome man before he was turned into a monster of ink."Still, he was once a very handsome man." - Physical Alice, Chapter 3 Chapter 5: The Last Reel Besides his ink form's return, Sammy's name is seen in his to-do list notepaper printed on the bulletin board from Joey's house at the chapter's end, told to write a soundtrack for the "Tombstone Picnic" cartoon, record voice over of Allison Pendle (with Susie's name crossed out) for Alice Angel, and keeping the Bendy cutouts out of the animation company's recording studio (referencing the witness seen in Chapter 2). Novel Appearances Dreams Come to Life Sammy will appear in the upcoming Bendy and the Ink Machine: Dreams Come to Life. Dialogue center ---- ---- ' Combinations ' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Miscellaneous = }} Trivia General Facts * Sammy Lawrence's name could be a reference to Sammy Lerner, known for composing the "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man" song for Popeye cartoons and other pieces of music from Fleischer Studios. ** His name could also be a reference to Sammy Timberg who is also a music director from Fleischer Studios. ** Sammy and Jack Fain's names could be references to Sammy Fain and Jack Lawrence, both of whom were composers. In-Game Facts Bendy and the Ink Machine = Chapter 2: The Old Song * The transcript's first line of Sammy's first recording as a human has an error. The word is "had" instead of "kept" from Sammy describing how "...the ink '''had' flooded the stairwell." * In his second audio log, there is also an error where the transcript's word is "''have" instead of "got" from Sammy saying "Joey Drew has his and I '''have' mine.''". Gallery ss2.png|Sammy's transcript from his another audio log. Voice of Sammy lawrence.png|Ditto, but with the music puzzle order randomized. Sammy.png|The unused texture of Sammy's name. References ru:Сэмми pl:Sammy Lawrence Człowiek Pt-br:Sammy Lawrence Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters Category:DCTL characters